1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fabric providing protection to persons against chemical agents, and is directed more particularly to such a fabric having a sufficiently small thickness and light weight and sufficient stretch characteristics to find utility in protective undergarments, socks, gloves, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide chemical protective garments for persons in a chemically-threatening environment, such as a battle field. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,424, issued May 21, 1991, to Brian Farnsworth, et al, there is disclosed a chemical/biological protective garment for persons. The Farnsworth garment provides a stretch characteristic which enhances the wearability of the garment.
However, there exists a need for such protective garments of a material which is lighter in weight, smaller in thickness, more air permeable, launderable without loss of chemical protection, and still retaining the desirable stretchability.